<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Haunting Performance by silverwolf_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306100">A Haunting Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox'>silverwolf_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Light Dom/sub, No Cameko Den Den Mushi were harmed in the making of this fic, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Smut, light voyeurism and exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alone her room, an innocent young woman sleeps, unaware of the threat that had just come through her door. He stalks towards her bed, eyes raking over her form with sinful intentions. Captivated by her beauty, he shows her the delights of sensual pleasure, but only after punishing her for being a brat and disobeying his very clear instructions when-</i><br/>"Mihawk, that is not what I wrote!"<br/>"Apologies, love. I felt we needed a rewrite."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracule Mihawk/Perona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Haunting Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door slowly swung open, utterly silent on its hinges as the cloaked figure swept inside. Flickering candles of varying sizes covered every flat surface, though it was the pale orange light of the setting sun spilling in through the windows that illuminated the spacious bedroom. He passed a cursory glance at the grinning ghosts that often haunted the castle but ultimately paid them no heed as he approached the large bed where his victim slept, blissfully unaware of the danger that hunted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long pink ringlets fanned out around her, framing her against the dark silk sheets and drawing out the faint blush of her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As lovely as a lily." His fingers brushed across her cheek before he lightly scratched his nail down her neck, tracing the blue vein glowing beneath her porcelain skin. Perfectly curled lashes fluttered, and her mauve painted lips parted in a stuttered breath. "Do you hope to decorate your own funeral?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such a thing would suit the woman very well as even her arms were crossed over her chest in the pose of a beautiful, breathing corpse. Expertly dancing his touch across her collarbones to caress one of her hands, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the radial artery, feeling the exhilarated pulse jump. He smirked against her wrist and playfully bit the base of her thumb, appreciating her sharp inhale and all subsequent noises as he kissed and nipped his way down her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All seeing eyes burned amber as he took in every subtle reaction until he reached her shoulder and moved her other arm so it wouldn’t obstruct his path to the swell of her breasts. Sucking a small mark into the plump flesh to the sound of her pleasured keen, he dipped his tongue into the cleavage of her soft mounds before gripping one of the laces on the front of her nightgown with his teeth and pulling it loose with a simple tilt of his chin. He undid the next tie in much the same manner, baring another tantalizing inch of skin, but paused as he came across something he couldn’t undo with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising up, he frowned at the garment. So pale a purple it was nearly white, it left her shoulders bare and breasts fit to spill right out, but the ties he’d undone were only the beginning of the enticingly intricate lacing and buckles that embellished the bodice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not plan to wear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> nightgown?” Mihawk asked her in a droll tone, noting the irritated twitch of her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one flatters my waist more,” she quietly hissed, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent herself from opening them to glare at the swordsman. Letting his own gaze fall back to trace the way it accentuated her narrow waist and the flare of her hips, he couldn’t help but agree - though that wasn’t quite the issue at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is also far more complicated to remove,” - it was custom designed to be that way - “unless you wish for me to use Kogatana and cut it off.” What a shame that would be, though, to lose what they affectionately called her Gordian Bodice as it was necessary for one of their favorite games. What began as a way to train her Observation Haki had evolved alongside their relationship. He would hunt her through the castle and undo a single restraint each time he caught her before starting again, and then he’d ravish her wherever the final piece came undone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeming to agree with his unspoken thoughts, Perona lifted her head and snapped, “No!” then dropped back to her pillow with a frustrated groan. “Cut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and glared at Mihawk. Shooing him back so she could get off the bed, she purposefully ignored him in favor of checking the multiple Cameko Den Den Mushi being carried around by her hollows, humming lightly as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least the angles look good,” she reported happily before pointing at one of the hollows with a serious expression. “Make sure you catch the love and adoration that’d better be in his eyes the moment he sees me,” she ordered, whirling on Mihawk when he snorted in amusement. “Hey!” She planted her hands on her hips and floated above him for the sole purpose of being able to look down on him with a teasing grin. “I’m not afraid to recast you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, shall I go fetch one of the humandrills? They’re quite fond of you these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona puffed up her cheeks and turned away in a huff, yelling, “Bite me!” before flying off to change. A fond smile touched his lips as he watched her go. Mihawk brushed aside a hollow that wandered too close to him, coating his hand in haki as a precaution, and went to the bed. Smoothly sliding off the black cloak she’d had him wear and tossing it onto the comforter, he allowed himself to fall back on the sheets to comfortably wait for his lover to return. Mentally accounting for the time it’d take for her to remove the Gordian Bodice, pick a new outfit, and no doubt freshen up her makeup, he had about thirty minutes to wait if she was quick, more if she wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he underestimated her excitement over her little film project, because Perona returned at exactly twenty-nine minutes - makeup perfectly reapplied - donning white stockings and a black shift that she knew he loved for the way it cinched tight around her bust before fluttering loosely around her thighs and for how the dark color contrasted her milky skin making her appear every bit the Ghost Queen of Kuraigana she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approached him, but before she could move past to reclaim her starting place on the bed, he grabbed her wrist and elegantly spun her. Instinctively familiar with the gesture after their many times waltzing through the castle, her body gracefully followed his lead until her back was pressed against his chest. One hand traced the curve of her waist while the other kept her hand poised in the air. He bent down to brush his nose against her cheek, and Perona felt her feet unconsciously leave the ground to make it easier for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she breathed, wanting to be irritated that he wasn’t following her script but unable to summon the feeling as his arm shifted to wrap around her waist and firmly align their hips together. A hollow moved in front of them to capture the pink blooming in Perona’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk kissed the shell of her ear and whispered, “I felt we were in need of a rewrite.” His lips brushed against her jaw and trailed down her throat. “After all, how could an evil creature of the night, such as myself,” grazed his teeth along the crook of her neck, and her breath hitched, “stumble across such an ethereal beauty alone in her bed and not immediately ravish her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved her hand to the back of his neck and dragged his palm up her side, pulling the fabric of her silk shift up with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what was it you said earlier? I believe you were adamant that I...” He cupped her breast at the same moment he bit down onto her shoulder. Perona cried out and curled her fingers in Mihawk’s hair. His fingers plucked at her pierced nipple still hidden beneath the thin fabric, her whimpers fueling his lust, while he reached down to caress her panty-covered center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please, Mihawk,” she groaned, relying on him since she couldn’t apply any leverage while floating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming thoughtfully by her ear, Mihawk moved his hands away from where she wanted them and slid them teasingly under her thighs. “You wished to put on a good show, did you not? Do be sure to smile for the cameras, my dear.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and slowly - achingly - spread her legs for the Camekos to capture the image of her dark, wet panties clinging to the shape of her lower lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was weightless in his arms, but it was oh so difficult to concentrate on maintaining her levitation  while he nipped dark marks into her skin and pressed his thumb against that bundle of nerves that left her whimpering in his ear. He slipped his hand into her panties, one finger dipping into the wetness of her core as his thumb moved in perfect circles over her clit, teasing her as her breath quickened. He captured her lips with his own, running his tongue over her bottom lip, promising yet never pushing past the seam to deepen the kiss. By the time they separated, Perona was panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound breathless, love,” he purred. “Perhaps you need some fresh air.” Mihawk carried her over to one of the open windows and gently guided her feet to the floor. A hollow flew overhead and outside to catch the orange light of the setting sun washing over the two of them. Perona cried out as he stripped her of her silk shift in one quick movement, baring her to the deserted island. A strong hand pressed to her back urged her down until she was bent over, her own hands gripping the window ledge tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed her hair to the side to bare the smooth pale skin of her back to him and leaned down to press kisses along the length of her spine, listening to her soft sighs. Taking a knee behind her, Mihawk let his breath hit her covered sex as he palmed the round globes of her ass. He made her wait for a moment longer, until she wriggled in his grip, before placing an open mouthed kiss where she wanted him. He didn’t linger long, pulling away to peel her underwear down her legs as he helped her step out of them. He left the delicate white stockings alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona glanced over her shoulder, face flushed in embarrassment, but Mihawk ran his hands up her thighs and firmly told her to keep her gaze forward, delivering a solid spank when she didn’t obey. When she stared out at the gloomy landscape of their sublimely desolate kingdom, she felt him caress her legs, soft and loving touches that put a smile on her face but left her unprepared for the sensation of his tongue sliding across her slit. She cried out, the sound echoing as her body trembled, her hips thrusting back against him until Mihawk’s grip tightened and held her still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona only got louder as he devoured her, her legs shaking as he took his time building her pleasure to its inevitable peak. If it weren’t for the grip he had on her and the solid stone she rocked against, she would have collapsed. She could sense her hollows filming every second of her pleasure, and her cheeks burned hotter. Desperate to know if he looked as embarrassed as she felt, Perona shut her eyes and peeked through one of the hollow’s eyes, moaning louder at the sight of Mihawk pleasuring her. He was as composed as ever, giving her the same focus and care he would bestow on Yoru, paying no mind to the straining erection she could see tenting his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp golden eyes opened and caught her, staring directly at the hollow she was observing through. He sucked her clit between his lips and grazed the bundle of nerves with his teeth, never dropping their gaze. When she was close to breaking, Mihawk pulled back and licked her desire from his lips, the satisfied quirk of his mouth letting her know that he knew exactly what that did to her. The loss of pleasure drove her hips to jerk against his grip, helplessly trying to soothe the growing ache between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought good little Queens knew to look out over their kingdom as they were being worshipped.”  Perona huffed but unpossessed her hollow, and when he returned his lips to her center, she shoved her hips back, hoping to smother him since it was the only form of retaliation she could make. He pulled away again and tutted in a patronizing tone he knew very well that she hated. His thumb idly tapped against the side of her butt. “You are being quite the brat this evening. Perhaps we ought to end here until you remember your manners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart jumping into her throat, Perona hastily shouted, “No!” At his dissatisfied hum, she amended, “N-no, Sir. Please. I-I promise I’ll be good.” Her voice ended in a whimper as in lieu of a reply, Mihawk’s fingers moved, stroking between her lower lips and coating themselves in her desire. To further punish her bad behavior, he teased her, brushing his finger against her clit and circling her hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you recall my rule regarding rude little girls?” he asked. In spite of his threat, there was a huskiness to his voice that betrayed the effect she was having on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands tightened on the windowsill until her knuckles turned white with the force she used to keep herself from moving. She sucked in a shuddering breath and stammered, “Bad girls d-don’t get to c-cum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly right.” He pressed a finger inside her to the sound of a quiet gasp and slipped in a second after a few thrusts. Even he couldn’t withhold a groan at the feeling of her wet heat clenching down on his fingers, anticipating her surrounding his cock. Finding a rhythm with his fingers, Mihawk lavished attention on her clit, licking and sucking the bundle of nerves until Perona’s body trembled. He wrapped his free arm under her to help hold her up, though her arms gave out and she dropped to her forearms, letting her head rest on her sweat soaked skin. Desperate to follow his instructions, she turned her head just enough that she could keep Kuraigana’s landscape in sight, knowing that Mihawk would notice if she didn’t. He always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trembling against the exquisite pleasure he gave her, she felt the pressure growing and fought against her release. If she came without his permission, he’d torment her all the more. Despite her desire to stay composed for the camera, to resist him, she found herself breaking under his sensual assault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me cum!” she sobbed. “I’m sorry! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk felt how close she was and laid a long lick on her clit, keeping his fingers at a steady pace. “Sorry for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry f-for diso-oh fuck, for disobeying you, a-and being a bra-brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And which order did you disobey?” He twisted his fingers inside her, purposefully brushing against that sweet spot that sent warmth spreading through her body. She knew he was drawing this out. Though very fair when it came to punishment, Mihawk would never accept anything less than a full, comprehensive apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You t-told me to look outside at my ki-kingdom. Our kingdom. But I didn’t. I cheated. Used my-my hollow, b-because I wanted to watch you instead.” Eyes burning red with tears, Perona risked looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze when she cried, voice cracking, “I-I’m sorry, Mihawk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, concerned to be hearing his name instead of a title as she typically did during play. Worried she was beginning to fall out of her role at an inopportune moment, he slowed his hand and hastened to praise and reassure her, “That was very excellent, my dear. A wonderful apology, thank you.” Pressing a kiss to her warm skin, he said, “Would you like to cum, love? You’ve more than earned it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips quirked up into a watery smile, and she nodded. She whispered, “Yes, please,” but he heard her loud and clear. With all his ruthless attention returned to her, lips and tongue and fingers working her hard and fast, it didn’t take her long to fall over that edge. Perona came with a breathy shout, cut off quick as she bit her lip against the feeling of him licking up the mess he’d made of her. Her body grew heavy and she collapsed, Mihawk quickly catching her and slowly lowering them to the floor until she was resting in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her back to his chest, she rolled her head back against his shoulder, enjoying the way his hands gently caressed her sides. They brushed over her breasts only to slide back down in a soothing manner while she caught her breath. She weakly waved away the hollows but allowed one to film the soft moment. It would be edited out of the final film, of course, but she wouldn’t mind keeping it for her private collection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he quietly asked, relieved when she offered an affirming hum. “For a moment there, I wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona nodded. “Sorry,” she breathed. “I started falling out of it near the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did wonderfully, love.” They sat there for a few minutes until Perona shifted in his lap. She sat up straighter until she could nuzzle her nose against the underside of his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to bed now,” she ordered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips quirked, glad that her spirit was already back. “Do you wish to rest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “And risk you never agreeing to do this again? No way, mister.” A finger appeared right in front of his face. “You’re going to make love to me and put on a good show for our grand finale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Despite his amused tone and roll of his eyes, Mihawk swept a hand under her knees and lifted her into his arms. Perona mentally told her hollows to start filming them again just in time for Mihawk to gaze at her with a warm love that always made her heart pound in her chest. He touched their foreheads together and murmured, “Well if my queen demands it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set her down on their bed and stepped back to rake an appreciative gaze over the expanse of pale skin, starting at the toes of her stockings then following the curve of her waist to her heavy breasts, and he genuinely smiled when he finally noticed which piercings she had chosen to wear. Encircling the peaks of her nipples were silver hearts with bat wings set with black opal stones. They were another custom-made item he’d gifted to her for one of their anniversaries, but she usually reserved them for special occasions. Sitting beside her, aware of her large, doll-like eyes watching him, he cradled her left breast and kissed the pebbled tip, flicking the jewelry with his tongue. Perona giggled at the feeling and tugged at his shirt, silently asking him to remove it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a chaste kiss to her lips, Mihawk obliged and stripped it off. Still wearing his black slacks, he crawled over her where she immediately opened her legs so he could settle between them. His eyes roamed over her again, and he murmured mostly to himself, “So beautiful,” before lowering the rest of the way down. She whimpered when he rolled his cock - hard and aching from seeing, hearing, tasting her pleasure - against her soaked cunt. She loved the feeling of his clothed form against her naked flesh, a kink he often delighted in taking advantage of, and pressed her heels against his ass to force him to grind against her harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her fingers tangle in his hair and tighten as he kissed down the length of her neck. He didn’t stop there, trailing kisses and love bites across her collarbone and down to the valley of her breasts. Nuzzling into the soft skin, he sucked a dark bruise into the curve of one of them. She whimpered and sighed as he went, reveling in the gentle climb he built in her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her hands down his shoulders, nails lightly raking his chest on their way to his pants. The front of them were soaked with her juices, and she groaned, urging him to take them off. He rose up off of her just enough so they could push his slacks down and he could kick them off. Perona felt the loss acutely, but he was back against her in an instant, his length hot and heavy against her. He slid along her slit, teasing her even as he coated his shaft in her slick juices. Their lips crashed together, smothering both of their moans when he pushed into her, far enough for her breath to catch but not all the way. Instead he tortured her, delving deeper with each thrust. When he finally bottomed out, he stilled, allowing them to revel in the feeling of being perfectly joined together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mihawk,” she whispered, cradling his face in her hands and smiling at the feel of his goatee tickling her palms. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand curled around the back of her head, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead with an equally quiet, “And I love you,” before hiking her thigh over his hip and setting a fast and hard pace. Her long, perfectly painted nails clawed his back, and Perona kissed his ear and ran her tongue up the outer shell. She felt more than heard him growl by her neck before he bit into the vulnerable flesh hard enough to leave a mark, one more to join the many he’d already blessed her with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a cry, she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, grabbing his hair and forcing him back up to her lips. They  crashed together in a force of tongues and teeth, mapping out each other’s mouths, sharing gasps and moans as they moved faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mihawk,” she mewled. She could feel the tension building inside her, coiling tighter and tighter until it snapped. Her back arched off the bed, and she clenched down on his cock, sending him crashing over alongside her with a broken groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both collapsed to the bed, breathing hard and basking in the afterglow. Perona would have chosen to lie there until morning, but as always, Mihawk was quick to catch his breath and say they needed to clean up. Not that she was unhappy at the prospect of a bath, but she did need his help getting to the bathroom. Looking irritatingly smug at her sated laziness, he rolled down her stockings and pulled her into his arms to carry her to the other room. He drew the water while she picked out some blackcurrant bath salts to mix in and pinned her hair up to keep it dry. Before she forgot, she also instructed her hollows to place the Camekos on a table before banishing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tub was plenty large enough for both of them, but she spent most of it leaning against his chest. The water sapped what little strength she had left, but she never had to worry about drowning with him there. Utterly relaxed, she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth and the feeling of his arms loosely draped around her waist. While she lounged, he wiped off her makeup and methodically cleaned her, never lingering in any spot too long. Once finished, Mihawk picked her up and set her on the edge of the tub, ensuring she felt steady before fetching towels. After he took the time to dry both of them off, they fell into bed to sleep their exertions off for a short while before dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they slid back beneath the covers, Perona curled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing a leg over his hip. He brushed his nose against the top of her head, enjoying the softness of her silky pink hair against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied?” he finally asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, she climbed up so she was lying almost entirely on top of him. The press of her chest against his would’ve been more pleasant if not for the metal piercings jabbing into him. “I am very satisfied,” she confirmed. “I’ll probably start editing it together tomorrow. I hope it looks good.” She frowned as she considered the possibility of it turning out poorly, but Mihawk didn’t leave her to her thoughts long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and offered a small but genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be fine. You looked absolutely stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing prettily, Perona snorted and said in a rather haughty tone, “Well of course I did. There’s no way I was going to risk looking bad on video for a Yonko!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk paused where he’d been softly stroking her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perona scoffed and crossed her forearms over his sternum and propped herself up. One of her brows was raised in disbelief. Mihawk couldn’t recall the last time someone looked at him as if he were the one speaking foolishness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think that red haired friend of yours doesn’t go snooping around every time he visits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on Shanks seeing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make a sex tape and think he somehow won’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll destroy it first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will negative hollow you to the floor if you even try!” she huffed, playfully smacking his chest. “Kill Shanks if you have to, but leave my masterpiece out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk chuckled low in his chest. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. “I’ll hold you to that, my sweet lily.”</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>